Beach Getaway!
by Darknessxxx
Summary: What was supposed to be Weiss's private vacation turns into a group getaway, and that's before bad things start happening.
1. Chapter 1

A Weekend at the beach

Darknessxxx

 **Based on the skit of RWBY Chibi 14. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Weiss hummed to herself as she finished folding and Packing the last of her luggage. Finally finished, she stepped back, smiling, and inspected her work.

"Let's see," she said aloud. "I got my plane ticket, fist class of course..." she checked her scroll to confirm it was there. "...enough clothes for the duration of the time I'll be there..." She pointed to the bag she had filled with clothes when she suddenly sensed a presence lurking behind her, she quickly turned around to investigate only to see the empty room. Perplexed she then turned back to her bags and continued taking inventory.

"...Lots of DUST in case of emergencies..." she continued. "...and of course beachwear!" as she sang the last item she once again sensed a presence behind her.

"Hello!" she said as she once again turned around. Instead of an empty room, this time, she saw Zwei, sitting on the floor looking up at her. "Oh, hello there," she said, laughing at her own overreaction. She bent over and rubbed the top of his head. "Who's a good boy?"

Zwei barked happily and licked her hand.

With renewed happiness, Weiss stood back up and clapped her hands together. "Alright! I'm ready for my vacation at the..."

"Hey, Weiss!" Weiss had turned back to her bags only to come face to face with Ruby, who greeted her with her usual gusto. Shocked, Weiss fell back, landing next to Zwei.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled at her.

"So, I was talking with Yang and we came up with the perfect way to spend our long weekend!" Ruby said, oblivious to Weiss's frustration. "You and Blake can come to over to our place!"

"No," Weiss said as she stood up, wiping away any dirt from her combat skirt.

"Don't be so modest," Ruby told her. "We have a spare bedroom you guys can use. Of course, you won't have time for sleep when you're up all night: playing video games, watching movies, and maybe even doing the whole manicures and boy talk thing!"

"Ruby, listen" Weiss looked Ruby dead in the eyes. "If you can get Blake to spend the weekend at your house, that's great! However, _I_ already have plans on how to spend the weekend. Plans that involve laying on a beach."

"That sounds kinda boring, but sure, we can do that too!" Ruby said. "Patch is an island,so "

there should be loads of beaches!"

"And just how many beach resorts does it have?" Weiss asked.

"Resorts?" Ruby repeated. "Well,uh..."

"I thought so," Weiss said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get these bags downstairs." she then picked up one of the many bags she had packed and left the room.

Not long after being left alone with Zwei did a sly smile form on Ruby's face. "Beach resort eh?" she said.

* * *

Yang was sitting in Team JNPR's room across the hall, slightly shocked at the sight of the video-game character she had been controlling laying at the bottom of the screen, while the words "GREAT GLADIATOR WINS!" were written along the top.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said.

"No problem," Yang said. "I'll just have to get you in the rematch!" She picked her scroll back up and was then immediately pushed out where she was sitting by Nora.

"Losers pass it on!" Nora said as she took out her own scroll. "Only winners get to go on!" She then picked her character, just as Ruby appeared at the open door.

"Yang!" Ruby called into the room. "Great news about our weekend plans!"

"Did you tell Weiss she's invited to stay with us?" Yang asked.

"Yep," Ruby said. "And leave it to Weiss to come up with an idea that's so much better!"

"Ooh, I'm listening," Yang said.

"Two words," Ruby said. "Beach resort vacation."

As Ruby's words sunk in Yang's eyes lit up with excitement and an uncontrollable smile formed on her face. "That's three words" she pointed out. "But that doesn't matter, 'cause I am so down with that idea!"

"That's an outrage!" Nora shouted, turning away from the screen, the phrase GREAT GLADIATOR WINS once again showing. "First, you guys head off to a desolate city to track down an underground criminal organization, that was literally _underground_! And now you're off on vacation? Without us? Are we not friends!? Comrades!? Practically a family!?"

"I think what Nora is trying to say is..." Jaune said. "Mind if we join you?"

Hearing Jaune's question caused another sly smile to form on Ruby's face.

* * *

While Yang and Team JNPR had started packing, Ruby left in search of Blake. In her search, she ran past, Velvet, who called out to her.

"Hey, Ruby! Where ya' going!" Velvet said.

Ruby stopped in her tracks and turned to her. "Hey Velvet!" she said. "Hey, you haven't seen Blake around anywhere have you?"

"Nope, can't say that I have," Velvet said, shrugging. "Why do you ask?"

"We're planning on going to a beach resort," Ruby told her. "Just got tell her the plan."

Like Yang before her, Velvet's eyes lit up and a smile formed on her face. "A beach?" she said, excitedly. "Can I come?"

"Whoa there" a voice came from behind Ruby, turning around she saw that Coco had joined them. "velvet, I didn't just hear you scheming to ditch our weekend training session, did I?"

Velvet shrunk at the accusation. "Well, I..." she tried explaining.

"You're welcome to join us" Ruby quickly said, in an attempt to change the subject. "I bet you have a stylish bikini you could wear. "

"Oh, I do," Coco told her. "And let me assure you, I look great in it!"

Velvet started smiling hopefully.

"But..." Coco continued. "...that doesn't excuse us from prior obligations."

Velvet frowned in defeat, even her ears drooped as well. "I look good in a bikini too you know," she said

"I know you do," Coco said leading her away. When they were a few yards away Coco turned back to Ruby and lowered her sunglasses. "Hey, Ruby! Be sure to get enough sun for us!"

"Will do!" Ruby called back.

* * *

Eventually, Ruby's search brought her to the library. There she searched each aisle until she heard a stifled laugh, and Neptune's voice saying "Dude, did you really have to tell her that?"

Turning into the aisle she heard them, Ruby found;Sun, who appeared to be in the middle of telling an anecdote; Blake, who was trying hard not to laugh; and Neptune, who looked both angry and embarrassed.

"Come on man, it's no big deal," Sun said, in response to Neptune.

"It is to me!" Neptune said, indignantly.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby called out, making her presence known. "What are you all talking about?"

Blake turned to Ruby, still trying hard not to laugh. "Sun was just telling me about the time he and Neptune..." she trailed off when she saw just how desperate Neptune was for Ruby to not hear what Sun had told her. "...No what, it's not important."

"No, it probably wasn't," Ruby said. "But you know what is important?" Before they had any chance of guessing Ruby then blurted out, "Everyone going to the beach for the weekend!"

"Shh!" what sounded like the library itself sounded, to quiet her.

"Aw yeah!" Sun said with the same enthusiasm as Ruby, but not as loud. "Count us in!"

"Oh,um a beach huh?" Neptune said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "I think I'll pass. I don't really like beaches that much!"

Sun groaned. "Ugh, Neptune, you have got to get over this fear water thing!" he said. "And this trip would be the perfect place for you to overcome that fear!"

"Fear of water?what fear of water?" Neptune said, back to being indignant. "I don't like beaches because I...uh... hate sand!" his declaration caused Sun to glare at him. "Yeah, I don't like sand" Neptune continued. "It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere."

Sun sighed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he said. "But anyway, you got to come with!" Sun leaned in close to Neptune and whispered: "just think of all the hot beach babes!"

Neptune's expression then went from indignant to irritated. "Damn you beaches, you know all of my weaknesses!" he said, shaking his fist towards the sky. "Alright, I'll go," he said. "For the babes!"

"Great!" Ruby said. "But you've got to star packing right away 'cause we're leaving ASAP! Come on Blake let's... Blake?" Ruby paused, noticing that Blake. She had a blank expression, a distant gaze, and just a hint of drool forming at the corner of her open mouth.

"I want _all_ the fish!" Blake said.


	2. Chapter 2

Beach Getaway

Darknessxxx

* * *

"I can't believe you told _everyone_ about my plans!" Weiss complained as she pushed a cart loaded with her luggage across the white tiled floor.

"Well, Jaune and them were there when I told Yang," Ruby explained, she pulling a traveling bag with Zwei hidden inside behind her, and carrying a backpack stuffed with clothing on her back. "Sun and Neptune when I told Blake; Velvet wanted to come, but Team CFVY were busy; of course I _had_ to tell Penny."

Weiss rolled her eyes at her explanation and continued on without saying anything, just ignoring both Ruby and the crowd of people behind her. It wasn't long before they reached a security gate where a large sign hung reading:

All equipment must be checked before proceeding past this point.

ABSOLUTELY NO WEAPONS OR DUST ALLOWED PAST THIS POINT!

-Authorized personnel excepted.

Weiss headed towards one of the adjacent check in desks, Ruby following her.

"Good afternoon," Weiss said to the woman manning the station.

"Weapons and DUST," the woman said.

Weiss was taken aback by her abruptness but smiled "Of course," she said. She picked up one of her cases, placed it on the desk and opened it to show off its contents.

"As you can see, each of these cases is filled with DUST canisters," Weiss said. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you just how volatile DUST can be, which is why extra caution should be made when..."

"Those need to be resealed," the woman behind the desk interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said.

"The lids on those canisters aren't properly sealed," the woman told her. "Before those can be accepted, they need to be at least airtight."

"I'll have you know that these are the same ones that the Schnee DUST Company use in all of their shipments!" Weiss said, taking out one of the canisters and shaking it for emphasis. "And it is a well-known fact that they..."

"Achoo!" Weiss's actions had caused DUST to escape and pepper Ruby, who was still standing behind her. Ruby had inevitably sneezed, causing a small fireball to form. "Excuse me," she said meekly.

Embarrassed, Weiss looked from the woman behind the desk to Ruby, and back to the woman.

"Please step out of line and ensure that each of those canisters are properly tightened before returning to the back of the line," the woman told her. Dejected, Weiss complied. "Next!"

Ruby then walked up to the desk. "I've got these," she said placing her ammo clips on the desk. "And this!" she then took Crescent Rose and fully extended it. "A high caliber sniper scythe!"

"Please return that to its most compact form," the woman behind the desk told her.

"Sorry," Ruby apologized, doing what she'd been told.

"One high caliber sniper scythe, four clips high caliber ammo," the woman said, typing into a computer as she did. She then bent down, out of site, and returned with two metal cases. She placed Ruby's ammo in the smaller of the cases, Cresent Rose in the larger case, and clicked them shut. She then typed of few more strokes on her computer, which printed out a receipt, which she then handed to Ruby.

Ruby took the receipt and walked away, hearing behind her the woman calling "Next!"

* * *

After they had checked in their weapons, passengers were still required to pass through a metal detector before boarding. Standing in front of one of these metal detectors was Pyrrha. She had already handed over her weapons, but due to the nature of her attire, was still hesitant to remove her armour.

Pyrrha looked around, trying to find a solution to her particular problem. Jaune was still checking in his weapons, where the attendant was telling him "I need to know just what this sword does..."

Still looking around, Pyrrha saw that the only other person who seemed to be hesitant to pass ,and was also nervously looking around, was Penny Polendina, who Pyrrha had just locked eyes with.

"H-hello again," Pyrrha said awkwardly.

"Oh uh, greetings Pyrrha Nikos," Penny said, just as awkwardly.

There was a pause as they awkwardly stared at each other.

"I think I got all the metals out of my pockets, but I think I might get still get checked" Penny tried joking, laughing a little to get the joke across.

Pyrrha laughed, more because she felt she had to than because it was funny. It was then that an overwhelming feeling came over her, and felt that she just had to say something.

"Penny," she said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes "I am so, so very so-"

"Hey!" Nora had shouted before Pyrrha could finish. She walked between them looked at both and said to Pyrrha"No!"

"But I have to ap-," Pyrrha said.

"Nope!" Nora said.

"But I am very so-"

"Uh uh!"

"I kil-"

"Sh!"

Pyrrha stared at Nora, not saying anything. Nora pointed at her eyes, and then at Pyrrha. It was clear that she 'had her eyes on her'. She turned around and did the same to Penny, and backed away, keeping on gesturing to both of them.

Inevitably, Nora backed through the metal detectors and set it off. A guard then stopped and said to her "Excuse me miss, I'll have to ask you to remove any metallic object on you."

Nora laughed at the guard. "I don't have any metal on me," she said. "Unless..." turned to analyze the metal detector, "is it possible that this can detect my iron will?"

Having been watching Nora, Pyrrha and Penny looked back to each other, then back to Nora, and they both authentically started laughing.

* * *

"Hey Jaune," Yang called out. "What were you saying about you being a beach-volley-ball champion?" They had finally boarded the airship, and Yang was curious about a boast Jaune had made earlier.

"Oh, that?" Jaune said. "It's nothing really. Just once, during a family outing to a beach, I entered a volleyball competition and I happened to win."

"A local champ huh?" Yang said. "You know, I may have entered a few contests myself. Hey, I have an idea, why don't we set up a little tournament, you know, for fun!"

Juane smiled at the idea. "Yeah, that sounds like fun," he said. "Count me in!"

* * *

"Penny, I have taken the liberty of writing up a scheduled for our trip," Ciel Soleil said to her teammate. "That way, we do everything the resort has to offer."

Penny gave her her most polite smile. "How thoughtful, thank you, Ciel," she said.

Ciel smiled back and confronted the timetable she had on her scroll. "Of course, by the time we get there, it'll be too late to accomplish anything, so I recommend that we check into our hotel immediately upon landing," she said.

"Uh huh," Penny said, nodding.

"Don't worry, though," Ciel continued. "Because after breakfast tomorrow, we shall head straight to the beach for a quick swim..."

"Swim!?" Penny suddenly said, looking very nervous.

"Yes," Ciel responded, not noticing Penny's uncomfortable appearance. "It would be silly if we were to visit such a well-renowned beach as the one we are heading to, and not enter the water."

"Right," Penny said, still nervous. "Swimming does sound like a great idea...*hic*."

* * *

Blake was one of the few people sitting down on the ship. She had positioned herself on a bench that allowed sunlight to illuminate a magazine of different fish she was reading.

"You reserved a fishing boat?" a voice had piqued her interest, she looked and saw Ren speaking with Nora.

"Yep!" Nora replied to Ren's question. "And we're going to use it to bag us the legendary El Capo Basso!"

"Capo Basso?" Ren repeated the last thing he heard Nora say.

"Apparently, it's an elusive fish that's been sighted around the resort," Nora explained. "Witnesses claim that it's as big as a pickup truck!"

Near instantly Blake moved from where she was sitting to next to Ren and Nora. "Hey guys," she said. "I couldn't help but overhear, you plan to catch some _fish?_ "

"Not just any fish," Nora replied. "We're going to catch the biggest fish on the coast!"

"Uh huh" Blake nodded. "hey, you wouldn't mind if I join, would you? It sounds like it could be fun."

Nora got excited about the idea of Blake joining. "That's a great idea!" she said. "You can help us wrangle in El Capo Basso!"

"I look forward to it," Blake said, trying to hide the drool that was forming at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Neptune gazed out a window as the airship brought them ever closer to their beach destination. He felt a slap on his back, and heard Sun say, "So, are you excited?"

Neptune response was a low sounding "Mm." He turned from the window to face Sun and asked, "Hey, we're not forgetting anything, are we?"

Sun sighed at the question. "Dude, you're not honestly trying to back out of this are you?" he asked. "We're already in the air, for crying out loud!"

"Back out of this? Me? Don't be silly!" Neptune said, trying to sound more confident than he knew he looked. "No! I just genuinely feel like we're missing something!"

Sun sighed again. "Relax," he said. "We're not forgetting anything!"

* * *

Back at Beacon academy, Scarlet David and Sage Ayana were sitting in the library playing a game of chess.

"So, what do you think Sun and Neptune are up to?" Scarlet asked, moving one of his pawns forward.

"Beats me," Sage replied, capturing one of Scarlet's pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Beach getaway

Darknessxxx

* * *

The white sand meshed perfectly with the clear ocean water, which gently washed onto the beach. The ocean reflected the rising sun, which shone down from a cloudless sky. It was the perfect conditions for Weiss, who set down a beach chair and a duffle bag she had brought, she then pulled from her bag a bottle of sunscreen, which she applied to herself, put on a pair of dark tinted sunglasses and lied down.

She wasn't basking in the sun for long before she sensed a presence next to her. She pulled down her sunglasses to see an expected face.

"Ruby," she said simply.

"Hey, Weiss!" Ruby greeted her. "Want to go for a swim?"

Weiss sat up and looked her over. In addition to her usual red hooded cape, Ruby was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit. Behind her was Zwei, who Ruby had dressed in a small Hawaiian shirt.

"I'll pass," Weiss told her, putting her sunglasses back on and lying back down.

"You sure?" Ruby asked. "I bet the water around here's real nice!"

"I'm sure," Weiss assured her, not moving from the position she was in.

"Suit yourself, " Ruby said. "Come on Zwei!" she and Zwei then ran off, leaving Weiss alone. Less than a minute later, Weiss heard her come back and say, "Hey Weiss if you're just going to lie there, can you do me a favour and hold on to my hood for me?"

Once again, Weiss sat up and pulled down her sunglasses. Ruby was standing in front of her, smiling hopefully and holding out her hooded cape, which was dripping wet at the bottom. "Fine," Weiss said, sighing as she did.

"And Zwei's shirt?" Ruby added.

"Just hang them over the back of my chair!" Weiss told her.

"I knew I could count on you!" Ruby said, hanging her cape and Zwei's shirt over the back of Weiss's chair. "And now, back to the water!"

As Ruby ran off, Weiss sighed again, reached into her bag and pulled out her scroll. Before lying down again, she set a stopwatch.

* * *

At a different part of the beach, Neptune stood, several yards away from the water's edge. He was wearing a wetsuit with a life preserver around his waist, and floaties around his arms. "Okay," he said to himself. "I can do this." He then lifted his right foot started to take a step towards the water, just as a slightly larger than normal wave hit the beach. In a panic, Neptune to jumped backward, right into a pair of girls who were right behind him.

"Sorry about that!" Neptune said, trying to play it off. "I guess I didn't see you there."

The girl he bumped into, who had:dark skin, blue hair, blue eyes and a blue swimsuit on, took one look at him and turned to her companion. "Come penny," she said. "The waters await."

Penny, who was wearing a black and green swimsuit, smiled nervously. "Right behind you Ciel," she claimed. The two then started towards the water, but another wave caused Penny to jump back and into Neptune.

"I am sorry," Penny said. "I did see you there, but I bumped into you anyway."

"No problem," Neptune told her, smiling slyly. "So, do you come here often?"

"No," Penny answered. "To be honest, I am not very fond of oceans."

Neptune's eyebrow raised. "Sorry, what was that?" he said, not sure if he heard correctly.

"I am... nervous... when I am near oceans," Penny said, carefully thinking up each word as she said them. "Same with lakes, wells, rivers, streams, deep puddles, any body of water really."

Both of Neptune's eyebrows were now raised. He had never before met anyone who was as cautious around water as he was. "If you prefer, what say you and I find something else to do around here?" he heard himself saying.

 _"Idiot!"_ Neptune thought, mentally kicking himself. _"That was too strong!"_

Penny took a second to consider Neptune's proposal. "Yes," she said. "I believe I would enjoy that."

"Okay, I under-," Neptune began saying when her words sunk in. "I mean great!" he then tried thinking up somewhere he could take her. "Uh let's see, how about we go to the... uh..."

"Actually," Penny said. "my... _friend_ had planned to visit a museum later this afternoon. I think that would be a fun place to visit."

"Sounds great!" Neptune said. "Oh, do you want to tell your friend where you're going?"

Penny looked to where Ciel was swimming in the ocean, unaware that she wasn't with her. "N-n-no!" Penny said. Realizing that it wouldn't be long before Ciel did notice her absence, Penny grabbed Neptune by the arm and hurriedly led him away from the water. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Arr, alright you land-lovers, listen up," Nora said to Ren and Blake,speaking in a growly tone. "Somewhere out there, our prey, arr, she be waiting!"

"Nora," Ren said, adjusting the fishing rods he had brought. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Arr, that be, Captain Valkyrie to ye!" Nora said. "And I be going for a for a whole pirate thing here... arr!"

"What's the point of dressing as a pirate for a fishing trip?" Ren asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nora said. When she realized that she had dropped her fake accent, she quickly added, "Arr."

Ren looked to Blake to see how she was reacting. Unfortunately for him, Blake was kneeling at the other side of the dock they were at, staring, transfixed at the water. Realizing that he wasn't going to get any support if he argued with Nora, he sighed in defeat.

"Arr, like I be saying," Nora continued. "Our prey, she be waiting! Lady Belladonna, have we all the supplies we be needing?"

At the sound of her name being called, Blake snapped out of the trance she was in. "huh, what?" she said, blinking. She turned to Nora, who was glaring at her with her hands on her hip, and said, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I asked if all our supplies be present," Nora said. "Arr."

Blake blinked in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"I said, do we have everything we need for our trip?!" said, angrily

"Oh," Blake said, sure that that was not what Nora had said. "Well, Ren has the rods," Blake pointed to the Ren and the fishing poles he was carrying. "And I have the bait and tackles," she used her foot to nudge at the bucket she had spent the night before filling with night-crawlers, and another box filled with lures she had bought as soon as the stores had opened. "So, yeah! I think that's everything we need."

"Arr, excellent work," Nora said, back in her pirate voice. "We cast off as soon as they be on board... Arr"

Ren and Blake were back to being confused. "On board what?" Ren asked.

"The ship, obviously," Nora answered simply.

"What ship?" Blake asked, looking around.

"The one I'm standing in!" Nora said, stomping her foot down.

Ren and Blake stared at her. Nora had indeed been standing in a wooden structure that was resting on top of the water, but neither of them had realized that it was a boat.

"There's no motor on that," Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, I couldn't afford a good motor boat," Nora admitted. "So I rented a sailboat instead."

Ren shrugged and stepped, tentatively, into the boat. Blake was more hesitant about boarding. "Are you sure that that's safe?" she asked.

"It's fine," Nora assured her. "Now hurry up! We don't have all day!"

Blake closed her eyes and thought of the alleged truck sized fish that was said to reside somewhere out in the waters. With her mind on the prize, she stepped into the boat.

"Arr, excellent!" Nora said. "Mr. Ren, raise the sails! We set off at once!"

Ren stared at her. "I don't know how to set up a boat sail," he said.

"Blake?" Nora said, turning to her. When she shrugged the all looked at the folded cloth that was tucked away in a corner of the boat.

* * *

"Okay everyone!" Yang called out to the group of people gathered on the beach in front of her. "Here are the rules: It's a tournament style, double beach-volleyball competition. So once your team loses, you're out! Each match is best of five! I wish I had something I could give to the winners, but didn't bring anything that resembles a trophy, so sorry. Anyway, any questions?" She looked around the crowd. There were murmurs of wanting to get on with the games, but no-one seemed to have any questions.

"All right then!" she raised a fist into the air. "Then let's get this party started!" She confronted a chart that determined team order that was made earlier. "Looks like the first round is between Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, versus Barbaraccia Barley and Rubicante Brûle!"

The crowd cheered as the teams took to the court.

"Ready Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune looked to the team opposite of them. They consisted of a girl, Barbaraccia, or 'Barb' for short, and Rubicante often shorted to 'Cante'. Barb was holding the ball, just to give the first serve. She had dark skin and long blond hair that even Yang seemed envious of. Cante, on the other hand, had pale skin, and short white hair. He stood with his hands at his side and his eyes closed, pointing his bare, considerably muscular, chest to the mid-morning sun.

"Yeah," Jaune answered Pyrrha's question. "I think, I'm as ready as I'll get."

With both teams ready, the old man who agreed to referee blew a whistle. Barb tossed the ball up into the air and, smirking, crossed her arms in front of her. Once the ball started dropping , she flicked her head forward and her hair hit the ball over then net.

Jaune quickly sprang into action. He easily set up the ball for Pyrrha to return the ball. Cante's eyes shot open. He hit the ball and, on contact with his hand, it illuminated to near blinding levels. The glowing ball flew high into the air, too bright to accurately track.

Jaune had to look down and away to avoid being blinded, but used intuition to position himself. When he felt the time was right, he jumped with his hands up. He felt the ball connect with his finger and he immediately tapped it over the net.

The old man who agreed to referee blew his whistle and signaled a point to Jaune and Pyrrha. The crowd cheered their approval.

From where she lounged in her beach chair, watching. She too, politely, applauded when the first point was made.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby and Zwei had returned from their swim. She noticed the crowd of people and began asking "What's going on over...?" She soon recognized what it was and cried out, "Ah, volleyball! Come on, we should get next game!"

"They're playing a tournament," Weiss informed her. "The turn order has already been decided and yes, it is too late to join."

Pouting, Ruby plopped herself down on the sand, next to where Weiss was lying. Zwei lied next to her and enjoyed the scratching behind his ears that Ruby absent minded gave him. In the short time it took Jaune and Pyrrha to score again, Ruby had begun gathering the sand around her into a pile.

Noticing her, Weiss lowered her sunglasses. "Just what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm building a sand replica of Beacon," Ruby answered while struggling to keep the sand how she wanted it. "If only this stupid sand would stop falling apart!"

Weiss sighed again. Not only was what Ruby doing considerably childish but, "That's not even good building sand!" she said. She got out of her chair and walked to the water. When she was about knee deep in water, she knelt down and scooped up as much as she could carry and brought it back to Ruby.

"Here," she said dumping the sand in front of Ruby. "We'll start by building the foundation. After all the buildings are made, we can add dry sand on top. Finally, we'll carve out the designs!"

After hearing Weiss use the word _"We'll"_ Ruby started smiling uncontrollably.

* * *

"Ah-ha!" Nora cried out after tying the final knot on her attempt to tie the mast. "I think I've done it!"

"Excuse me..."

"Somehow, I don't think this is quite right," Ren said.

"That's ridiculous, this is perfect," Nora claimed. "And I told you to call me Captain Valkyrie!"

"Excuse me..."

"No offense _Captain Valkyrie_ ," Blake said. "But I doubt you were supposed to tie Ren to the sails."

Nora looked at Ren, whom, in her venture to set the sail, she managed to tie to the mast. "Bah!" she said.

" _Excuse me!_ "

Having finally heard the voice that was calling to them, Blake and Nora turned to see who a girl in blue standing on the docks. Since Ren was immobilized, he had to ask "Who's there?"

"Ciel Soleil," they were told. "I was wondering if any of you have seen my teammate, Penny Polendina?"

"Penny?" Blake repeated. "Didn't she..."

"No!" Nora quickly interrupted her. "No, we haven't seen her! And I'm sure nothing bad happened to her! Ever!" As she spoke, deliberately emphasizing every sentence, she stared directly at Blake.

Ciel pondered this new information. "Hmm, if that's the case then I guess I should try somewhere else." She turned away and was about to leave when Ren called to her.

"Before you go," he said. "You wouldn't know how to set a sail, do you?"

"Yes, I actually do know how to do that," Ciel said, barely stopping. "Anyway, I should get..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nora and Blake quickly said to stop her.

"You wouldn't mind giving us a hand would you?" Nora asked.

"It would be greatly appreciated," Blake added.

Ciel turned around to look at them. She wasn't able to see Ren, but Nora and Blake both had hopeful smiles on their faces. "Okay," she said. She stepped onto the boat, untied Ren, and started setting the sail, while the others watched. "There," she said, when she had finished, and they applauded.

"And we are in business!" Nora shouted. "First mate Soleil set a course for the open seas! We've got a fish to find!"

"I'm sorry," Ciel said. "But I simply must find | did you say, first mate?"

"Ar, that I did!" Nora said, back in her pirate voice. "Team NBLS* will be needing your expertise if we have any hope of catching El Capo Basso!"

Despite trying to hide it, Ciel was excited. "Well, since you put it that way..." she said. She took up the sails and at last, they were heading out to sea.

 _"It's not unusual for Penny to disappear like this"_ Ciel thought. _"I'm sure she'll be fine."_

* * *

In a small cafe, in the village that the beach bordered, Penny held a coffee cup in front of her face, trying not to laugh at what Neptune had just told her.

"I can't believe I just told you that," Neptune said, smacking his hand over the right side of his face . "I bet you thin I'm some kind of loser now!"

"No, I..." Penny had tried to be reassuring but ended up laughing despite herself.

Neptune sighed in defeat. "I understand if you don't want to be seen with me," he said, standing up. "I'll get going."

Before he could walk away, Penny grabbed onto his elbow to stop him. "Oh, don't go," she said. "I didn't mean to laugh." Neptune looked to see her looking upset.

"Honestly, I wish I had a story like that I could share," Penny went on to admit. "I don't go out much, so I don't have many chances for silly things to happen to me."

Neptune smiled at her. "you just stick with me," he told her. "Sooner or later, I guarantee, you'll see something stupid you can tell everyone about!" He realized the implications of what he had just said and, again, mentally hit himself.

Penny smiled back at him. "Thank you, Neptune," she said. "You are both a friend and a gentleman."

Neptune noticed the time that was being displayed on the clock on the wall. "That museum you wanted to visit should be open by now," he said. "shall we?"

Penny's response was to smile again, stand up, and allow followed him out of the cafe.

* * *

*NBLS- nebulous: in the form of a cloud or haze; hazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Beach Getaway

Darknessxxx

 **Author's Notes: To those of you who may not have noticed, there was a brief period of time when the summary to this included what could be referred to as** _ **ship names**_ **. I have since changed it back because it may have been giving off the wrong impressions. To be clear,** **no-one** **is** **going to end up "Together" together. Honestly, I just thought up,** **some ship names and wanted to claim them before anyone else. i.e: Penny and Neptune equal BLUESTEEL, Nora and Ciel equal HAMMERTIME, Ren and Blake (which I didn't write here, but have thought about it) would equal BLACKLOTUS. And if anyone asks, I thought of them first!**

* * *

"Hm," Weiss muttered as she examined a small crevice on her and Ruby's sand model of Beacon's CCT, she gently blew out the loose sand and stood up. Careful not to damage any of the other structures, she stepped over and around the rest of their model, to where Ruby was waiting.

"There," Weiss said. "It may not be exactly to scale, per say, but otherwise..."

"It's perfect!" Ruby cried out in excitement.

Weiss blinked at her sudden enthusiasm. "yes," she said. "It is perfect, isn't it?" They turned to admire their work. They still had smiles on their faces as a volleyball crashed through the CCT, right where Professor Ozpin's office would've been, and right onto the courtyard.

"Sorry sis!" they heard Yang call to them. She signaled to the others on the volleyball court and ran over to Ruby and Weiss.

"..."

"..."

Neither Ruby nor Weiss said anything. They merely stared at their destroyed creation as Yang Yang came over to collect the ball

"Hey, is that suppose to be Beacon?" Yang asked.

"..."

"..."

Ruby and Weiss continued to say nothing.

"It is, isn't it?" Yang went on. "Yeah, there's the there's the dorms, the cafeteria, and the library. You even got the statue in the courtyard. This is great, I'm going to have to take a picture when it's done!"

"It was done," Ruby whispered angrily, seemingly on the verge of tears. "It took us all morning to get it just right."

"And you ruined it!" Weiss nearly shouted.

"Did I?" Yang said, wincing. "Sorry about that."

Ruby fell to her knees. "Goodbye Sand Beacon," she said. "You were like the place that was like a home to me."

Yang scratched behind her ear. "Man, I am really sorry," she said.

Weiss walked back over to the CCT and knelt down to examine the damage. "Actually, it doesn't look too bad," she said. "It shouldn't take long to fix this."

Ruby and Yang's faces brightened at the news. "See, it's not that bad," Yang said. She let out a small laugh. "Ha!, I should've known that something you two made wouldn't break that easy!" To shoe her faith in their craftsmanship, she patted the remains of the tower, which promptly collapsed.

Ruby and Weiss wordlessly looked from Yang to the pile of sand that was once their CCT and back to Yang.

Yang laughed again, more nervously this time. "Well, I should be getting back to our game," she said. She then ran off, leaving them to fix her mistake.

As she made her way back to her and Sun's side of the court she passed their opponents, the twin sisters, Na'vi and Deku Belle.

"Hey!" Deku called to her. "You know the point is to get the ball to land _in_ our court right? Not past it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yang said as she tossed them the ball. "Here, it's you serve." She walked back to her side of the court, where Sun was waiting.

"Man, I can't tell what's worse," Sun said. "Their attitude, or how stupid good they are!"

Yang turned back to the twins. "They're not that good," she said, just as the old man who agreed to referee signaled to resume play.

Before Na'vi served, though, she called out to her opponents. "Listen, if you two want to forfeit we'd completely understand."

"Tempting," Yang said. "But then how are we going to see the look on your faces when we win?"

"Suit yourself," Na'vi said. She turned to her sister and held up the ball. "Ready?" she asked.

Deku closed and reopened her eyes. To those who didn't know any better, it would appear that she merely blinked, in actuality she did, what she and her sister called, marked the ball. She and Na'vi discreetly, did the same thing to both Sun and Yang, as well as various points on their side of the court. Now they could effortlessly track and target their marks, regardless of correlation.

When Deku smiled back to her, Na'vi threw the ball up into the air.

* * *

Blake stared over the rear of the NBLS boat, into the sea. She could see a small school of fish just beneath the surface of the water. She reached her arm out, feeling like she could just grab one, but the moment her hand touched the water the fish scattered.

Though they had all cast their line at the same time, only Ren, who was fishing off of the port side, and Ciel, who was on the starboard side had managed to catch anything; meanwhile, Nora, who was at the bow, was impatiently waiting for a bite.

Blake picked up her rod, she reasoned that there must be something to fishing over the sides of the boats, rather than the front or back, and walked over to Ren.

"You seem to be doing well over here," she said, trying to sound casual.

Ren shrugged and replied, "I'm doing okay."

"Well I'm having no luck at the back," Blake said. When Ren didn't give a reply she asked, "Would you mind if I join you over here?"

Ren didn't say anything but gestured next to him. Blake smiled, grabbed a night-crawler from their bait box , set it on her line, which she then cast over the side of the boat, next to Ren.

Not long after, Ren's line began dipping. Without saying a word he reeled the fish out of the water. He then took it off of his hook,nodded, and placed it in a small bucket with his other catches. After witnessing his catch Blake casually moved closer to where he was standing.

At the bow, Nora sighed as she watched her lifeless line. Bored, she happened to look around in time to see Blake inching towards the guy she had been friends with since childhood. While she watched her reel began to spin.

"Captain Valkyrie," Ciel, who had heard the line called out. "I believe you have a bite."

"Huh?" Nora looked at her spinning reel. "Oh, right," she grabbed onto it and was immediately yanked forward.

"Whoa!" she laughed as sh stabilized herself. She had been pulled with enough force to tip the boat and send Ren flying down next to her, and Blake, who had been standing next to him, to fall on top of him.

Nora allowed herself to be distracted for only a second before she was back reeling it in. The struggle caused the boat to dip further into the ocean and water seeped on, but Nora battled on.

As the head of a large fish broke the surface of the water Blake entered a kind of trance. Without thinking, she grabbed the nearest rod, cast its hook directly inside the fish's mouth and began reeling as well. With their combined efforts, the two managed to pull it onto the boat.

"That's quite the catch," Ciel, who was pressed against the side of the boat, said. "Well done Captain Valkyrie."

"Thank you Ms. Soleil," Nora said. She placed a foot on the fish, her fists on her hips and a smile on her face. She then sighed and added, through gritted teeth, "But _Blake_ deserves some credit too."

"Anyway, it's been fun," Ren said. "But we should probably be heading back now."

"Right!" Nora agreed. She pointed to the in the direction of the mainland and said: "Set a course...back to...oh..."

Blake, Ren, and Ciel followed her gaze until they all saw, emerged from beneath the seas surface, a large black neck that ended in a white mask with glowing red eyes staring right at them. Before any of them could react, the GRIMM attacked.

* * *

"There, done," Weiss said as she, once again, put the finishing touches on the tower. "Again!"

"And this time without anything here to destroy it," Ruby said. "Yang!"

"I said I was sorry," Yang said. "Come on, it was only an accident, to begin with." After she and Sun had lost their match to the Belle twins and were subsequently eliminated from the tournament, they had come over to watch her sister and Weiss's progress.

"Well, I guess in the end it all turned out okay," Ruby said. "So, apology accepted."

"Actually," Weiss said. "I daresay it's even better than before."

"So what are you going to do with it now?" Sun asked. "Kick it down?"

"Of course not!" Ruby said angrily. "Why would we do something like that!?

"Especially not after all the effort we went through building it!" Weiss added.

"You know, the tide's going to come and destroy it anyway," Sun pointed out. "Why not have some fun with it before then?"

"We're not tearing it down!" Ruby said. "And that's that!"

"That just leaves the question," Weiss said, turning to her team-leader. "What are we going to do with it?"

While they pondered their options, Yang took out her scroll, opened the camera app, and pointed it at the Sand Beacon. "No matter what you decide to do with it, I want a picture of it and the people who made it!" she said. Ruby and Weiss posed behind the structure and, with instructions from Yang to "Say, Griffon!", a picture was taken.

Immediately after the photo, Ruby and Weiss noticed Penny and Neptune heading towards them.

"Penny!" Ruby called.

"Hello, Neptune!" Weiss called out at the same time.

They both stepped forward, tripped and fell on top of what they spent all day perfecting.

With her face in the sand, Weiss could be heard saying, "Don't tell me that just happened! Please tell me that that didn't just happen!"

Ruby rose to her knees spitting sand out of her mouth and surveyed the devastation. "I don't say it," she said. "But, yeah, that just happened."

In unison, they both groaned and fell back into the sand, while Yang shouted: "Not my fault!"

As they lied in the sand Neptune and Penny had come over to them "'Sup dude?" Neptune said to Sun. Then to the girls behind him, he added " _Ladies_."

Penny walked over to the girls. "Greetings: Ruby, Weiss, and Yang," she said with a small bow.

"Hey Penny," they said with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Weiss quickly rose to her feet and dusted herself off while Ruby stayed on the ground.

"Ruby," Penny began saying. "What are you doing lying like that?"

"Nothing Penny," Ruby answered. "Just lamenting the loss of something close to me."

"Oh, that's terrible," Penny said. She rushed to kneel next to her friend. She picked up Ruby's hand and clamped it in her own. "If there is anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask!"

"Really, it's not that big a deal," Ruby said as she did her best to get to her feet, all while trying to reclaim control of her hand. "Anyway...how.. are..you?" she finally managed to free her hand which she gingerly caressed with her other.

Yang leaned over to Weiss and whispered "bet she says 'sensational'" Weiss covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Sensational!" Penny said in response to Ruby's question.

"What'd I tell you?" Yang whispered, while Weiss now covered a laugh.

"I've actually spent all day with Neptune over there" Penny explained. "It's been quite fun."

Weiss suddenly broke into, an authentic, coughing fit. She stared Penny directly in the eye and said, "What did you just say?"

"I've actually spent all day with Neptune," Penny repeated."It's been quite fun."

Weiss's mouth dropped slightly in disbelief. Her eyes darted to and from Penny and Neptune, who was speaking with Sun.

"You and Neptune huh?" Yang said. "How'd that happen?"

"We ran into each other on the beach this morning," Penny explained. "We started talking and then we decided to to a coffee shop. After that, we went to the local museum and then to an arcade! Oh, I won this!"

As she showed them a small Beowolf doll that she had clipped to her hip, Weiss became aware that her eyebrows had lowered. She looked at Penny's doll and imagined how she may have got it; laughing in front of a crane game while Neptune cheered and guided her on. She silently mouthed the words "You B..."

"What about your teammate?" Ruby said. "Isn't she like... Weiss?"

Weiss turned to her. "What's that suppose to mean?" she said, then an idea came to her.

"Now that your mention it, I haven't seen Ciel since this morning," Penny said. She thought for a moment, "That's... odd."

"I'm sure she's fine," Weiss said. She walked next to Ruby and placed an arm around her, leaving her hand, hovering, over her shoulder. "You know, _Ruby_ and I spent the day together, as well."

Ruby's eyes lit up. She was excited, part because she wanted to show off their creation, and part thanks to Weiss's uncharacteristic intimacy. "Yeah, we made Beacon entirely out of sand!" she said. "We accidentally destroyed it just before you got here. But don't worry, Yang took a picture."

"Got it right here," Yang instantly opened her scroll to show off her sister's work.

"Wow, that's really well done," Penny said.

"Yes, well, when you're as good friends as _we_ are," Weiss said. "Such things aren't that difficult."

At the volleyball court, the old man who agreed to referee was calling over the finalists, Jaune and Pyrrha as well as the Belle twins. "Looks like it's time for the volleyball tournament finals," Yang said. "Come on, let's go cheer Jaune and Pyrrha on!" she then led the way to the court, followed by Ruby, who was being flanked by Weiss.

Penny turned to Sun and Neptune. "Come on, you two," she said. "We need to cheer our friends to victory!"

"You go on ahead," Sun told her. "I need to talk to Neptune for a minute. You know, guy talk."

Penny shrugged and followed Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Once she was out of earshot, Sun said to Neptune, "So, you're telling me you were on a date, as in a _date_ date, with _her_?"

"Yeah!" Neptune said. "And she's great! She laughs at my dumb jokes. She hates the ocean as much as I do...not like sand. Plus she seems genuinely interested in me! Can you believe that!?"

Sun closed his eyes in thought. He pulled out his staff and pointed it at Neptune. "Who are you!? And what have you done with Neptune!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Beach Getaway

Darknessxxx

* * *

"Eep," Neptune yelped as he dodged Sun's straight left.

"ha," he gasped as ducked Sun's backhand.

"Ack," he cried as he sidestepped Sun's front kick.

Eventually, he managed to scamper several yards away from Sun, whom he turned to and said, "Dude! What the hell!"

"What did you do with Neptune!?" Sun demanded. He lowered his stance and raised his guard, clearly ready to attack again.

"What are you talking about?" Neptune said. "I am Neptune!"

"I'm not buying it!" Sun said and resumed attacking.

Neptune managed to block and evade his every attack, backing towards the water as he did so. Inevitably, he heard the sound of waves crashing on the shore. Forgetting about Sun, he turned around to see the vast waters before him. In a panic, he leaped into Sun's arms.

The fact that he was now carrying his teammate was enough to convince Sun that, maybe, he had made a mistake. "Neptune?" he asked, perplexed.

"Of course it's me!" Neptune almost shouted. He climbed off of Sun and moved a considerable space away from the water. "Who did you think I was?"

"Well it's just so odd to see you with a girl is all," Sun tried to explain.

Neptune frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked

"Nothing," Sun quickly said. "Hey speaking of the girls, they're over there watching the volleyball finals. We should join them."

Neptune's expression changed from upset to suave. "That," he said with a snap of his fingers. "Sounds like a plan." the two then headed over to the court and joined the crowd that had gathered to watch Jaune and Pyrrha against Na'vi and Deku.

Despite the twins efforts to hit the ball to their opponents blind spots, the members of Team JNPR were having no trouble predicting and countering their attacks.

"They're doing pretty well," Sun said aloud. He turned to Yang and added, "Better than we were at least."

Yang shrugged. "Well Pyrrha is a world class athlete," she said. "This is probably nothing to her."

"I don't think you're giving Jaune enough credit," Sun said. "He seems to be holding his own up there."

"Jaune _is_ surprisingly light and agile on his feet when he needs to be," Weiss said. "A trait that would be nice, if _certain other people shared_!" As she spoke the last part, she glared at Neptune, who didn't seem to notice.

"Wow Weiss," Ruby said. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear you just complimented Jaune!"

Weiss didn't respond to Ruby but instead turned back to the match, where Jaune and Pyrrha had just scored a point.

"Gah," Na'vi grunted as she picked herself up. She turned to her sister, who was spitting sand out of her mouth, and said, "Watch out!"

"I have to watch out!?" Deku said. "If you were paying attention, you'd have known that I was heading right for it!"

"You should have said something!" Na'vi said. "You should know how important communication is!"

"Not when it's that obvious!" Deku retorted. "I swear, this is why no one likes you!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Na'vi demanded.

"Oh I am sorry," Deku said with a brazen smile. "Did little miss know it all _not_ know she had no friends?"

"I have plenty of friends!" Na'vi assured her.

"No, you have plenty of people you tell how to live!" Deku corrected her. "None of them actually like you!"

"And you're any different!" Na'vi shot back.

As they argued Jaune, Pyrrha, the old man who agreed to referee, as well as everyone in the crowd watched wordlessly.

Pyrrha leaned closer to Jaune and whispered, "Should we say something?"

Jaune sighed. "Yeah, I guess someone should," he said. He took a deep breath and called out, "Excuse me!"

"What!?" the Belle twins snapped at him.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jaune said. "But um... about our match?"

"I'm not doing anything if _she's_ involved!" Deku said angrily pointing at her sister.

"If that's the case, I don't want to play with _you_!" Na'vi snapped back.

"Fine!" Deku shouted.

"Fine!" Na'vi shouted back. The two then stormed off of the court, leaving everyone confused.

When it was evident that neither of them was about to come back, the old man who agreed to referee awarded Jaune and Pyrrha the match. Without truly knowing how to respond, the crowd remained silent. It was Ruby who first realized what had happened and shouted out "Way to go Jaune and Pyrrha!" and the crowd began applauding.

"I guess we won," Jaune said as he and Pyrrha stood, awkwardly staring at the crowd.

"It wasn't the most graceful victory," Pyrrha said. "But I suppose we did."

*BANG*

the sound of an explosion caused everyone to turn to see, what looked like, fireworks being launched out at sea.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at the display, then to each other. They smiled and waved to the still cheering crowd.

* * *

"There!" Nora said, as the last of her grenades exploded in the sky. "Someone's bound to see that!" After the GRIMM had attacked them, Team NBLS had ended up shipwrecked on a small, uninhabited island. Once they discovered that their scrolls were out of range, Nora thought to use Magnhild as an improvised flare gun.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Blake voiced her doubts. "We were quite far out before we were attacked. Plus, I'm not sure how many people knew we left in the first place."

"I hope you don't mind me saying, Ms. Belladonna," Ciel said.

"You can just call me Blake," Blake told her.

"Very well then... Blake," Ciel continued. "Pessimism is not a wise path when in a situation such as this. I believe Captain Valkyrie was simply trying to promote a positive attitude.

Blake sighed. "You do know her name is _Nora_ , right?" she asked.

"Yes, what Ciel said!" Nora said. "Got to keep you all in the right mindset and stuff!"

"Nonetheless, it is important to adapt to whatever situation you are in," Ren said. Which is why I prepared this." While Nora, Blake, and Ciel were on the shore, close to where their ship had wrecked, Ren was further inland standing next to a makeshift tent and a roaring fire.

"As you can see, I've constructed a tent out of sticks leaves and vines," Ren explained. "In the event that we aren't immediately rescued, this should provide some protection against the elements. Of course, I chose a spot where the ground beneath was reasonably soft. And since it'll be dark soon I've also set up a fire to provide heat and light."

When he Ren had finished presenting his campsite, Ciel casually leaned to Nora. "When did he find the time to set this up?" she asked. "And how did I not notice him doing it?"

Nora laughed upon hearing her questions. "Oh yeah, that Ren," she said shaking her head. "he sure is something, isn't he?" Ciel stared at her blankly and Nora laughed again.

"Come on," Nora motioned for Ciel to follow her to the fire, where Blake and Ren were already sitting. "We can wait by the fire." Once they were all seated Nora took a deep breath. "Okay, so the whole fishing thing didn't go as planned," she admitted. "But at least it'll make a great story to tell everyone when we get back!"

"In hindsight, it is kind of funny," Blake agreed. "Shame the fish got away though. I can just picture how it would've looked, roasting over a fire like this, biting into it! Ugh, it's enough to make me drool!"

Ciel checked her watch. "The current time is one that is commonly associated with dinner," she said. "Perhaps your obsession with the loss of the fish, particularly as food, is because you are hungry."

Ren suddenly stood up. "Worry not," he said. "Though small, this island seems to host a range of flora and f- wildlife. Simply allow me some time to capture and prepare something and I'll have dinner started in no time!"

"That's nice of you to offer, but unnecessary," Blake said. She stood up and drew her Gambol Shroud. "I'm no stranger to hunting, so I can get my own food."

Nora too stood up and drew her weapon. "I can't just sit around while everyone else is busy!" she said with her war hammer raised. "Leave this to me!"

Lastly, Ciel stood up. "I believe it would be best if we _all_ search for food," she said. "I trust there aren't any objections to this?" The others shook their heads no, then they all set-out.

* * *

While NBLS were out hunting for their food, everyone else was back at the resort's restaurant, happily chatting among themselves over their preferred cooked meal.

"You mean after all that work your sandcastle was destroyed completely by accident?" Jaune exclaimed.

"That's quite unfortunate," Pyrrha added.

"If that hadn't happened, the tide would have just destroyed it anyway," Weiss said. "Plus Yang took a picture, so it's not like there is no evidence of our accomplishment."

"The only real tragedy is I never got a shot of you two after you fell!" Yang joked. "That was so funny I could barely _sand_!" Smiled and looked around for a reaction only to be greeted by disapproving stares.

"Boo!" Sun said into cupped hands.

"I never knew that constructing something out of mere sand could be so rewarding," Penny said. "Ruby? Weiss? Could you teach me how to build with sand?"

"Weeper! Vre mp uit orow!" Ruby had tried saying something, but her mouth was too full of her order of spaghetti to properly communicate.

"Swallow little sis!" Yang instructed her.

Ruby held up a finger and gulped down what was in her mouth. "Sure!" she said once she could speak clearly again. "We can do it tomorrow!"

"No!" Weiss shouted against the idea. Realizing how she must have sounded she added: "I mean... we can't... tomorrow."

Ruby looked at her, confused. "What do you mean we can't?" she asked.

"We can't!" Weiss repeated. "Because of...uh..." as she tried to think up an excuse, she absentmindedly drummed her fingers on the table. Inspiration suddenly hit her, "That would ruin our manicures!" she declared.

Ruby gasped in excitement, her eyes wide, as Weiss continued.

"I should be able to bring _one_ person with me as I get my nails professionally done," Weiss said. "And seeing as we are _best friends_ , it's only natural it be Ruby!"

"Ah iza wera iserat!" is was Weiss's words that this time rendered Ruby incomprehensible.

Suddenly Neptune slammed his hands on the table and stood up "Oh my gosh!" he shouted. He turned to Sun. "Dude! I just realized we forgot about Sage and Scarlett!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know what you're thinking. I thought about it too as soon as I finished writing it. You're thinking, "If Sun thought Neptune was an imposter, then why didn't he get Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Penny to help fight him?" Well, I thought about it for almost a minute, and decided that Sun wouldn't ask girls to help him fight** _ **Neptune**_ **! That'd just be overkill.**


	6. Chapter 6

Beach Getaway

Darknessxxx

 **Author's Notes: It should be noted, that I have NO experience with manicures or acrylic nail or the like. So if Ruby and Weiss's "Professional Manicures" seem shoddy, just remember that. Oh, and to those of you who liked this for not having needless drama, well...**

* * *

A gentle rhythmic tapping at the window woke Ruby. She opened her eyes, stretched, and groggily got out bed. She made her way to the hotel window and pulled back the curtains. Rain poured down from clouds both dark and thick enough to give the appearance that it was still night. Ruby noticed that the trees in the distance were being pulled by high winds. It was clear that on this day of their beach vacation she wasn't going be able to visit the beach.

Ruby sighed pulled the curtains back shut and stopped. She stared in shock at her left hand where, on her ring finger, she had managed to chip a nail. She was perplexed. She had merely slept through the night and already the expensive manicure Weiss had gotten her was showing signs of wear.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Something wrong sis?" Yang had woken up. She was watching Ruby while still lying in bed with her head propped up in her hand.

"I broke a nail," Ruby told her.

Yang laughed. "That's hardly a tragedy," she said.

"Plus, it's raining out," Ruby added.

Yang got out of her bed to see for herself. "Hmm," she muttered as she looked upon the storm. "well, just 'cause you can't see it doesn't mean the sun isn't shining!" she said.

When Ruby sighed again Yang just smiled. "Know what'll cheer you up?" she asked. "A nice big stack of strawberry pancakes!"

Ruby instantly perked up. "That does sound good," she admitted.

"Right?" Yang said. "Come on, get dressed!"

With restored optimism, Ruby changed, careful not to damage another nail. Once they were both ready, Ruby opened the door out of their room.

"Good morning Ruby and Yang!"

They recoiled in surprise at the unexpected guest.

"Hey Penny,"Ruby said after the surprise wore off. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could hang out," Penny answered. "We can get our groove on, shake our tail feathers, and get down with our bad selves!"

"That... sounds like... fun?" Ruby said though she wasn't sure what that meant. "Right Yang?"

"I have no idea what you just said," Yang admitted. Ruby elbowed her in the ribs and she quickly changed her tone. "I mean yeah! Sounds great!"

"Sensational!" Penny said. "So, what should we do first?"

"The key to a great day is to start with great breakfast!" Ruby said. "So let that be our first order of business! Come on!" she then led the way down the halls, motioning for Yang and Penny to follow her.

As soon as they turned the corner to the elevators they saw, coming from the opposite direction, Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby called out. "What's going on?"

"Hey Ruby, Yang, Penny," Jaune said. "Hey, have any of you seen Ren and Nora around?"

Ruby, Yang, and Penny looked at each other and shrugged.

"No," Ruby told them.

"What's going on?" Yang asked.

"Well, we actually woke up this morning without Nora's particular enthusiasm," Pyrrha said. "That's when we realized they didn't return last night."

"We tried calling them, but we're not able to reach them on our scrolls," Jaune told them. He held out his scroll to show them the display.

 **Lie Ren** **  
**

 **Out of Range** **  
**

 **Nora Valkyrie**

 **Out of Range**

Penny bit her thumbnail as she pondered this news. "Now that you mention it," she said. "It has been nearly a full day since I last saw my teammate, Ciel!"

"Is is normal for her to just vanish?" Yang asked.

Penny shook her head. "No," she said. "Usually I am the one who tends to go missing."

Like Penny, Ruby bit her nail in a display of deep thought. Her eyes widened in shock, and her lips quivered.

"Broke another nail?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," Ruby answered. "Taste's awful too!" she opened her mouth and brushed off her tongue with her hands before asking what was really on her mind "Yang when was the last time you saw Blake?"

Yang's widened and the three pulled out their own scrolls to confirm their suspicions.

 **Ciel Soleil**

 **Out of Range**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Out of Range**

"That proves it!" Ruby said. "Something's wrong and our teammates need us!"

"We should ask around and see if anyone knows of people going missing," Jaune said. "However, since we don't know who or what's behind this, it's too dangerous to travel alone!"

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Right. We should get Sun and Neptune, I'm sure they'll agree to help. They can go with you two, while the three of us and Weiss will be another group!" she lowered her eyebrows in determination, and declared, "We will find them!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on a small island in the sea not that far from shore, their missing friends and teammates were curled up in a makeshift tent watching the rain fall.

Nora tried laughing at the situation. "Well, every adventure is bound to have highs and lows!" she said.

Blake glared at her from the corner of her eyes. "Between everything that happened since we were attacked, I'm wondering how much lower we can sink!" she breathed into her hands and rubbed them together for warmth.

Ciel then looked angrily at Blake. "I understand you're not thrilled about our situation," she said. "But there is no need to take it out on Nora!"

"I didn't take anything out on Nora!" Blake insisted.

"I know what animosity sounds like!" Ciel said.

"I'm not very fond of waking up hungry and rained on!" Blake said.

"It's no-one's fault the weather is how it is!" Ciel argued.

"It's her fault we're here!" Blake pointed out.

"Ahem!" Ren loudly cleared his throat to get the to stop arguing. "Regardless of why we're here, fighting among ourselves is _not_ something we should be doing!"

Blake calmed down at Ren's logic. Sighing she rubbed her hands together again. She knew that just because they didn't see any GRIMM on the island yet, didn't mean they were safe from attack.

While Blake and Ciel seemed to have relaxed, Nora just felt tenser. She looked around their shelter, which was dripping with rain water, and got an idea. "I know just what to do!" she said. "I'll go find something to hang over the tent, to keep the rain out!"

"Nora," Ren said her name slowly as a warning, but she kept smiling.

"Just leave it to me!" Nora said before leaving their shelter.

Ciel gasped as she watched her go. She looked around, neither Blake nor Ren had many any move to follow her.

"That's just the way Nora is," Ren said aloud as if he sensed her concern. "She'll be fine."

Ciel all but ignored Ren and chased after her, leaving him and Blake alone. They sat in silence Ren spoke again. "Going fishing may have been Nora's idea, but joining was _your_ idea."

Blake understood what he meant, but she didn't appreciate the reminder. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," she said.

Outside, Ciel saw Nora standing under a tree, looking out to the sea. She ran over, calling out to her, "Nora!"

Nora looked over her shoulder at her "Go back inside,"she said, shouting to be heard over the storm. "If I'm the reason we're stuck here, the least I can do is make it somewhat bearable." She gave Ciel a smile that reflected her commitment to completing her objective, no matter what hardships she'd have to endure to do it.

Ciel stared back, with equal resolve. "Captain Valkyrie!" she said. She brought her feet together, straightened her posture and saluted. "First mate Ciel Soleil, reporting for duty!"

The wind died down. The rain continued to fall, but it seemed lighter than before. No light shone through the clouds but was calm enough for them to converse at a normal volume.

The sudden actions of the girl Nora, literally, shanghaied left her flabbergasted. "I'm no captain," Nora said. "So you don't have to treat me like one."

"I didn't decide to come with you just because I always wanted to be the first mate on a pirate ship!" Ciel told her. "I joined so I can be of assistance!"

Nora thought back. As she recalled, Ciel resisted helping and didn't commit to the task until after she had been named the first mate. "In that case," she said. "Ar, first mate Soleil, be you ready to get ye hands dirty?"

"Aye aye captain!" Ciel said.

"Ar, in that case," smiling, Nora turned and pointed out at sea, where their broken ship was resting among some jagged rocks. "Our target is the ship's sails! We'll use that to reinforce the tent!"

"Aye aye captain!" Ciel repeated, with a smile as wide as Nora's.

"Just remember," Nora continued. "If we fail, we'll be leaving behind Blake and Ren. They'd be forced to huddle together. At first for warmth, but then they'll realize just how much they have in common. He'll no doubt fall for her exotic beauty and...!" she shook her head to stop that particular train of thought.

"Nora," Ciel said, out of character. "I'll agree on Blake's beauty, but I'd hardly call her exotic."

"Well, you know," Nora started. "She has the thing going on about her being an f-...Fun loving person, whom all admire and respect..."

Ciel looked from her to the tent with Blake inside and back. "She's a faunus?" she asked.

Nora held her finger to her lips. "That's a secret," she told her. "So if anyone asks, you didn't hear that from me!"

Ciel smiled. "Don't worry," she told her. "I'm a better liar than a certain someone I know."

* * *

"Achoo!" Penny sneezed.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm fine!" Penny assured her. "No need to worry about me!"

"There is no need to push yourself," Weiss chimed in. "If necessary, I'd be more than willing to assist you back to the hotel. Where you can get some rest. Alone."

Ruby, Weiss, Penny and Yang were currently walking in the rain down the town's streets on the way to the cafe Penny and Neptune visited the day before. They had agreed to ask around the town for any information on missing peoples, which may help them find their missing friends. Jaune, Neptune, Pyrrha and Sun, meanwhile, were busy asking around the hotel.

"I'm fine," Penny repeated. "In any event, we are here!" They had made it to a store that had set up tables outside, abandoned due to the rain.

"You really think she came here?" Ruby asked.

Penny shrugged. "I believe that she may have come searching for me after I left her yesterday," she said. "So it stands to reason, she may have come here."

Ruby nodded. "Let's head inside," she said and led the way through the doors.

"Good morning!" a young woman with flowing white hair, and wearing a yellow dress, greeted them. "Table for four, or are you expecting a more to join you?"

Ruby rushed over to her. "We don't want a table..." she checked her name-tag, "Camomile! We're here looking for information!"

"Hai!" Camomile smiled. "Our hours are from 6 AM to 10 PM. We serve a range of hot beverages, including coffees, teas, and hot cocoa, as well as cold drinks..."

"Yesterday!" Weiss cut her off. She too was now right in front of Camomile and speaking in an accusatory manner. "Did anyone com in here asking about her!" she pointed behind her to Penny.

"She was likely dressed in blue and white!" Penny added.

"No-one came asking about your friend," Camomile told them. "However we did get a few guest dressed in blue. A Nav'i Belle, an Indicus Gale, and a Sapphire Fire!"

Weiss, Penny, and Yang frowned, those weren't the names they were looking for.

"Ah ha!" Ruby suddenly shouted. She pointed to menu she had opened in front of her. "It says here you serve pancakes!"

Yang gasped as she understood what Ruby was getting at. "Did a girl named Nora Valkyrie come here?" she asked.

"Did you say Nora Valkyrie?" a burly man sitting at a nearby table said. He took a long and very audible sip of his coffee before he continued speaking in his monotonous tone, "Seventeen eighteen years old? Red hair? Blue eyes? Near boundless energy?"

"Yes!" Ruby had sped over to his table. "You know her?"

The burly man took another long and loud sip of his coffee. "She came into my shop, down by the docks, the other morning," he told her. He stared straight ahead, unfocused, past Ruby. "I rent out boats for a living. She came in, asking about a boat she and her friends could use to capture _El Capo Basso_!"

"El Capo what now?" Yang whispered to Weiss and Penny. "What's that?"

"El Capo Basso is large fish, famous around these parts," the burly man answered, with another sip of his coffee. "Used to be, this town'd get as many fishermen as it'd get beachgoers visit. That is 'til a large GRIMM showed up. Things became too tough for regular fishers, which is why you don't see many boats out there anymore."

"A large fish...?" Weiss repeated, quietly. "Hey Yang, you don't think...?"

"Hey yeah," Yang said. "Hey mister, do you remember seeing anyone with Nora?"

"No-one else came into my store with her," the man told them. "But she was joined by some of her friends out on the docks." The girls leaned closer, in anticipation.

"First, came a boy in green, with a pink streak in his hair." the man said.

"No surprise Ren was with her," Ruby said.

"Then a girl wearing a black bow," the man continued.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang gasped. "So Blake is with them," Yang said.

"Course, the three of them couldn't tell the mainsail from the jib," the man went on. "Wasn't 'til another girl came along that they managed to set off."

Penny positioned herself in front of the man, leaning in real close. "This other girl," she said. "Could you please describe her?"

The man was unfazed by her sudden proximity. He took yet another drawn out sip of his coffee before saying, "Dark skin, blue and white outfit."

"That's Ciel!" Penny shouted.

"I'm calling Jaune!" Ruby declared, already getting her scroll out. "I'll tell him to meet us at the docks! Mister, we're going to need to rent a boat!"

"Mm," the man muttered in response.

"The good news is everyone that's missing are together!" Yang said. "That'll make finding them that much easier!"

"Yes, but the bad news is," Weiss countered. "Everyone who's missing is together..." she gestured out the window, where the rain had picked up, even harder then before. "...out there!"


	7. Chapter 7

Beach Getaway

Darknessxxx

* * *

"Come on guys," Jaune called to Pyrrha, Sun, and Neptune. "According to Ruby, the place should be just up ahead!" He led them through the city to a shop by the docks, where Yang was waiting outside.

"About time you got here," Yang greeted them. "What took you guys so long?"

"We would've got here sooner," Sun said. "But we had to get this little guy out of the kennel." He pointed downward and Yang saw that they had brought Zwei with them.

"Oh, that makes sense," she said. "Anyway, come on. Weiss is getting us a boat we can use just now."

"Boat?" Neptune asked. "What's this about a boat? Do we need a boat? What do we need a boat for?"

Yang blinked a few times. "To find Nora, Blake, Ren and Ciel" she answered. "According to the old man who owns this place, there are a bunch of islands around here. It's possible that they've gotten themselves wrecked on one of them. So that's where we're going to start our search!"

Neptune suddenly started fidgeting. "Right, we would need a boat to do that," he said. "But you know, it is possible that, maybe, they docked somewhere further up the coast, and are, as we speak, making their way back here."

Sun rolled his eyes. "Ugh Neptune," he began. "Don't you think now is the perfect time to get over you fear of the ocean?"

Neptune gave him a look. "Wha..?" he said, trying to play it off.

"Just think about it," Sun placed his arm around Neptune. "What do ladies love more than a man who can overcome his fears to save his friends?"

"That is not a long list," Yang said. "I mean, guys who aren't afraid of anything are dime a dozen. But a guy who is afraid, but doesn't let that stop 'em? Whoa, just thinking about it can get a girl hot under the collar."

Catching on to what Sun and Yang were trying to do Pyrrha played along "Oh um, yeah," she said. "Real... weak in the knees?"

Neptune looked around at the encouraging face that surrounded him. _"They're right,"_ he thought. _"I can do this!_ " He then looked to the ocean, and felt his newfound confidence leave him.

The waters began churning unnaturally. He watched as a giant wave formed in the shape of a skull. Overwhelmed by the sight before him, he passed out.

Jaune, Yang, Pyrrha, and Sun looked at his unconscious body, while Zwei licked at his face.

"Guess we know what makes him weak in the knees," Yang said.

Sun sighed. "Well, we'd better get him out of the rain," he said. "Here, give me a hand." With Jaune's help, he picked Neptune up and brought him into the boat rental shop.

From the nearby shadows two figures watched as they disappeared behind the doors. "That wasn't very nice of you," Mercury said.

"Can it!" Emerald told him. "I am seriously not in the mood for you being _you_."

"Aw," Mercury joked. "You're just upset that they didn't invite you along on their little beach trip."

Emerald turned her back to him, with her nose slightly tilted upward. "What can I say?" she said, as she began walking away. "A girl likes to be included."

* * *

"Oh my," Penny gasped when she saw Sun and Jaune walking in, carrying Neptune "What happened to Neptune?"

"He's just a little under the weather," Yang answered. "Anyway, do we have a boat yet or what?"

"Weiss is still doing the paperwork," Ruby answered.

"Still?" Yang said.

"I know right?" Ruby said. "Hang on, I'll see what's going on."

Ruby then made her way to the front desk and hunched over it, Next to Weiss. "There isn't any way to speed this up is there?" she asked

"I'm almost finished," Weiss claimed. "Don't rush me!"

The man behind the counter grunted. "Suppose you're going to want insurance huh?" he said.

"Yes," Weiss answered. "What options do you offer?"

"Weiss!" Ruby whined.

"Okay, okay," Weiss said. She winced and said "I'll take full coverage please."

The man behind the counter grunted in approval "If there's nothing else," he said. "Then I shall prepare your ship, Ms. Schnee."

"Nothing else," Weiss said, smiling. "And please do." One the man left through a back door she turned to Ruby. "There," she said.

"Okay then!" Ruby said. She turned to everyone else and raised a fist into the air. "Then let's get going!"

Penny lifted a finger to indicate she wanted to say something. "I think I will stay here," she said nervously. She then quickly added "To look after Neptune."

"Right, _look after_ Neptune," Weiss said. "I'm sure such a _noble_ task won't ever transition to anything lecherous."

Yang was about to say something about Weiss's choice of words, when Penny burst out saying. "I don't know how to swim!" Before anyone could say anything, she went on to say, "To be honest, I don't know what would happen if I were to get submerged, and I am afraid to find out."

Without hesitation, Ruby made her way to Penny and place her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Penny," she said. "You just wait here, we'll take care this!"

Penny pulled Ruby into a tight embrace. "Thanks Ruby," she said. "You're a true friend."

"Don't mention it," Ruby managed to get out.

* * *

Nora gritted her teeth as she tugged at the knot keeping the boat's sail stuck with its broken mast. "Gah, this was so much easier in my head!" she said. "Why'd you have to go and do such a good job tying this!?"

"My sincerest apologies," Ciel said, bowing her head. "However, I'll take that as a compliment."

Nora grunted and looked around. "I need a knife or something," she said. Her eyes settled on something poking out of the water in the distance and she smiled. "Or maybe a GRIMM fang!"

Ciel followed her gaze to see the GRIMM that had attacked them. "You do realize their teeth will evaporate shortly after you knock them out right?" she pointed out.

"Details!" Nora said before drawing her weapon and jumping towards the GRIMM.

The GRIMM easily dodged her hammer swing and countered with its tail. Nora managed to vault over the tail whip. She switched her weapon to its ranged mode, took aim, and pulled the trigger.

 **-** Click **-**

Nora repeatedly pulled the trigger to no avail. She thought back to when she had fired the last of her grenades as flares, and smiled nervously. The GRIMM, meanwhile reoriented itself, and attacked

* * *

"Hey Weiss, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ruby asked.

"What is it?" Weiss said. "I'm kind of busy here." She was currently at the helm of their rented boat, which was big enough to carry over a dozen people. Because of the amount of money she had invested into the boat, Weiss was being extra careful handling it.

"I just wanted to ask, why do you hate Penny?" Ruby said.

Weiss's grip suddenly tightened. "What do you mean? I don't _hate_ Penny!" she said.

"Then, could you be a bit nicer to her?" Ruby asked. "I know it sometimes takes a while for you to people, but with Penny, you seem especially cold."

"I don't hate Penny!" Weiss repeated. She looked into Ruby's eyes and sighed. "But fine, I'll try being nicer to her."

"I see something!"

They were interrupted by Jaune calling out, and the two of them looked out the cabin window. Jaune was pointing to a black figure in the distance attacking a smaller figure.

"That's Nora!" Ruby shouted.

"Really?" Weiss said, squinting to make out what they were looking at.

"Yes, and she needs help!" Ruby said. "Quickly, full steam to the port side!"

"That's starboard you dunce," Weiss said, and adjusted their course.

Nora had managed to get atop the creatures head and began hitting it with her hammer. "What. Are you going. To do. Now?" she said with each successive blow.

The GRIMM answered by pointing its head towards the water, and dived. Not liking her chances of fighting in the water, Nora jumped off. She barely started falling, before she was caught, mid-air, and swung back to the island and placed down next to Ren and Ciel.

"Thanks Blake," Nora said to her rescuer.

The GRIMM surfaced and saw the four of them watching it, waiting for it to attack. It stretched up as far as it could, and reeled its head back. It snapped it back forward, just as a shield collided with it, knocking the highly pressurized water it shot from its mouth off course.

"It appears that help has arrived," Ciel said.

As Pyrrha's flew back to her, Sun leaped from the boat and used it as platform to jump even higher. Meanwhile, Yang, aided by Weiss's glyphs, ran across the water's surface. As they did that, Ruby fired electric rounds at the GRIMM.

The GRIMM dodged Ruby's attack, only to be sandwiched between Sun's dive kick, and Yang's rising uppercut. It writhed in pain, while the two joined the others on the island.

"Hey guys," Yang said to them. "Need a hand?"

"I'd settle for some ammo," Nora said. "Do you have any 40mm grenades?"

"Ooh, I don't," Yang answered, smiling. "But I bet sis'll have you covered." she nodded to the boat, where Ruby was adjusting her aim.

"We're still going to have to stop its movements," Ciel said. "Otherwise, we won't be able to land a decisive blow."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Blake said, holding up her kusarigama.

Sun and Ren nodded in understanding, and headed towards the beast. Once she saw them move, Ruby opened fire.

As the GRIMM dodged the electric bullets, Blake tossed her Gambol Shroud to Sun. Sun, in turn, tossed it around the GRIMM to Ren, who tossed it to Yang. With one end of the weapon roped around the GRIMM in her hands, and the other end in the hands of Blake and Ciel, the three ran in such a way that the GRIMM was brought to the shore of the island, where Nora was waiting, powered up by the shots Ruby fired at her, and smiling. She lifted her hammer up, then with all her might, brought it down.

* * *

"Oh Ciel, I didn't think I would miss you this much!" Penny said, as she hugged her teammate. "I thought you were supposed to be the one to bring me back, when _I_ disappear!"

Like Ruby, Ciel struggled against Penny's embrace. "Well, we _are_ on vacation," she gasped.

Penny gave her one last squeeze before letting her go, and turning to Weiss. "Weiss..." she began.

Worrying that she'd do to her what she did to Ciel, Weiss stepped back. "Yes?" she said.

"I think I know why you hate me," Penny said.

"What? I don't hate you," Weiss said, laughing nervously and glaring at Ruby. "What would make you think such a thing?"

"You're upset that I went on a date with Neptune aren't you?" Penny went on.

Weiss continued her nervous laughter. "Well I, that is to say, I um..."she stammered.-

"If you want then I will break up with him!" Penny said.

"You don't have to do that," Weiss said.

"Then you're okay with me dating him?" Penny asked.

As they were talking to each other, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Sun, and Neptune were in a conversation of their own.

"All in all, I'd say this was a great trip!" Nora said.

"I agree," Blake said. "It's just a shame we didn't catch that fish."

"Oh yeah, the shop owner said something about that," Ruby said. "Les Copo Locco?"

" _El Capo Basso"_ Nora, Ren, and Blake all corrected her.

"That just means you're going to have to try again next year," Yang said. "And while you're doing that, I'll be facing Jaune and Pyrrha in a volleyball rematch!"

"Well then, we accept your challenge," Jaune said.

"We'll look forward to it," Pyrrha added.

"Next time though, we have to make sure of one thing," Sun said. He turned to Neptune, who gulped at what he thought he was going to say. "We've got to make sure we bring Sage and Scarlet!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If you're wondering if Mercury and Emerald were always at the beach my answer is both; No, I just added them in for a dumb joke; And yes, but they missed their first flight, 'cause they couldn't get Mercury past the security check.**


End file.
